


I've Got You

by driver_picks_the_music_1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driver_picks_the_music_1967/pseuds/driver_picks_the_music_1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the reader's POV. You are out on a hunt with the Winchesters, and end up getting injured. Dean patches you up and ends up comforting you with cuddles and kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got You

Your vision blackened at the edges as you collapsed in the soft grass. It hurt to breath and you felt the pain stabbing through your whole body. You felt strong arms reach beneath you and pick you up, cradling you to a firm chest as you were carried from the hunting grounds.   
“Hold on. I got you, sweetie.” Dean Winchester whispered into your ear. “I’ve got you.” 

You had met the Winchesters about 3 years earlier, your house had burned down at the mercy of a demon attack. You found yourself bloody and vengeful and with nothing left and nothing to lose, the brothers took you in, teaching you to fight and hunt just like them. You were a quick learner, and made a pretty good fighter, you even saved the boys a few times… not that anybody is keeping score. So, now you were on this hunt, hunting some demons that were running wild around a small town in Illinois. You, Sam and Dean had set out expecting a quick kill, but you had underestimated the number of demons and you had been attacked… silver knives slashing from the corner of your eye and causing blinding pain as you crashed to the ground. 

You buried your face in Dean’s chest, hoping his touch would make the pain go away. It only helped a little.   
“Sam. Grab the keys!”   
You heard the patter of Sam’s footsteps on gravel as Dean carried you to the car.   
Dean slid in the car first and then helped you inside as you stepped in and then leaned against the car door after Dean closed it for you. You leaned against the door of the car and rested your legs over Dean’s lap. Blood covered your clothes and the pain was blinding… You still weren’t even sure what happened.  
You breathed deeply, stiffening as Dean placed his hand on your leg and reached over to press a towel over your bleeding shoulder.  
“Dean… Dean I can’t” You mumbled.   
“You’re okay. It’s gonna be okay. We’re almost there.” His green eyes met Y/E/C ones as you looked at him, your vision still hazy.   
You jerked to a stop in the motel parking lot and Sam jumped from the driver’s seat, helping you out while Dean unlocked the motel room door.   
You sat down uneasily on the bed, your vision focusing more as you regained yourself. After sitting down, you realized that the pain was centered near your shoulder. You looked to your left and saw blood covering your shoulder and dripping down your arm.  
“I’ll go ahead and grab some extra supplies and some food.” Sam said gently as he left the room.  
“Hey sweetie.” Dean had materialized at your side with a fresh towel and some medical supplies.  
“Hey.” You tried moving over, but it was no use, you doubled over, realizing you had been cut along your stomach too.   
“Alright, Don’t move. Come here.” Dean said, kneeling in front of you. “Let me look at you.”   
Dean began wiping the blood from your shoulder, until a nasty gash was revealed. It was definitely going to need stitches.   
Dean moved back to look at you, and you stared back, meeting his gaze.   
“Okay. You’re gonna have to take your shirt off.” He gave his half smirk as you responded.   
“I usually like to mess around a little before we get that far.” You laughed.   
“Don’t flatter yourself.” Dean joked.   
You huffed at him and tried pulling off your tank top, though with only one uninjured arm it didn’t work out very well. You tugged at the corner of your shirt and stiffened at the fact that you couldn’t really move your other arm.   
Dean chuckled, “Here. Let me help you.”   
Now in this instance, most of the time it would be awkward, but Sam, Dean and you had stitched each other up and even removed bullets for each other so many times that it didn’t really make a difference anymore.   
Dean lifted your shirt, and helped you move your injured arm, expertly lifting the shirt over your head and he placed it beside you on the bed.  
Dean pressed the towel over the bleeding gash, and you winced, taking a sharp breath.   
Dean pulled back, looking up at you for permission to continue.   
“Just go ahead.” You gritted through your teeth.   
Dean continued cleaning the cut, ever so carefully, as you often protested. Soon he began stitching the shoulder wound, his fingers brushing your torn skin, which made you shiver.   
“Thank you.” You whispered as Dean moved to stitch the second wound.   
Each stitch hurt worse than the previous one, but you stayed still, letting Dean work his magic. Despite his outward gruff nature, he really was gentle. Dean finished stitching, and placed gauze over the wound. He stood up and helped you put your tank top back on, gently slipping it over your arms and bringing it down over your stomach, his touch lingering over the hem at your waist. You looked up to him, into his eyes as his gaze lingered on your lips. You swallowed hard, your breath catching at the shadows that cast light on his features.   
“I’ll...uh… help you clean up.” You said, rising too fast from your seat. You doubled forward, but Dean caught you and you relaxed against his chest as his arms tightened around you. You looked up to him, waiting for him to push you away or set you back down, but instead he just held you for a minute before letting go. He released his hold and turned away, quickly cleaning up the medical supplies as you sat back down on the bed.   
Weariness took over your body and you suddenly felt very tired. You leaned back against the pillows as Dean came back from putting everything back in the bathroom.   
“You okay?” He whispered, coming to lie next to you on the bed.  
“Just tired.” You said, taking a shallow breath.   
“Here, take some of these. Should take the edge off.” Dean handed you a few pain pills and you threw them back without water, then relaxed back into the pillows.   
“Sorry this happened. We shouldn’t have let you go so far without us.” Dean said, propping his head up on his elbow as he turned to face you.  
“It’s not your fault. Those demons came out of nowhere. Like they literally came from thin air. We weren’t prepared to fight them.”   
You tried to readjust your position but a spark of pain spread from your stomach like wild fire and you groaned at the impact.   
“Hey, relax. I’m right here.” Dean whispered, moving closer to you.  
You tried relaxing, but everything just felt uncomfortable and the stitches felt like they were pulling your skin in ways they shouldn’t, but you weren’t one to show your wimpy side in front of the boys, even if you did feel like you just got hit by a truck.  
“I’m fine.” You lied, swallowing another stab of pain.   
Dean’s closeness made you only want him closer, but you tried to ignore it. You knew you couldn’t let your feelings for Dean show.   
“Maybe a shower will help.” You mumbled, trying to get up.   
You struggled to get up, but you felt a smooth hand grip your arm, pulling you back to the bed.  
You turned, looking to Dean, whose eyes were sparkling.   
You sunk back into the mattress and Dean moved to lean over you as he pressed his lips to yours.  
You breathed him in, reaching to wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer as he moved his lips over yours and ran his hands softly over your arms.  
His lips traced the shape of yours, and you pressed up against him as much as you could to kiss him back.   
He pulled away after a moment, lingering just a mere inch away from your face.   
His eyes were sparkling bright green and his lips formed a small smile as you looked at him.   
He leaned back down and kissed you full on the mouth, pressing you into the mattress.   
Your heart thudded under your skin and it seemed like everything that had happened and everything that had hurt just moments ago had disappeared.   
Dean pulled away and rolled back to his side of the bed, wrapping his arms around you as you both got comfortable.   
You groaned against the movement and Dean laid his hand protectively over your stomach wound, causing you to take a shuddering breath and curl into the curve of his warm body.   
Dean’s arms wrapped around you and you leaned your head into the crook of his neck, breathing softly against his neck. Your eyes fluttered closed as the exhaustion finally took over you.   
You felt Dean tighten his arms around you for just a moment, before he whispered into your hair, “You don’t have to worry, sweetie, You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you.”


End file.
